The Mirkwood Tales A King's Love
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Betrothed to the son, but in love with the father. Sarya, a dark elf who's promised to Legolas, but who's in Love with Thranduil. Events leading up to "The battle of the five armies", ends with a marriage, but to who? The son, who's in love with adventure, or the King who's still in love with his first wife, the mother of his child. One-shots - Different stories starring Thranduil
1. Chapter 1

"But he's wonderfully handsome, what reservations could you possibly still have?"

In my rooms, my sister makes her case, to have me married within the week, to Legolas, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood. He is as she says, beautiful as all elves are, and how I wish, that he wasn't, then all of this would be easier.

A handsome face isn't lost on me, but his father... King of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood, now that's a very large title, and the man that carries it, is great indeed!

The silent strength emanating from him, makes me hotter than an elvish summer. Fair haired, icy blue eyes, and a regal bearing, the thought of those large hands of his on my body, sends a delightful quiver through me.

"Is he in love with another?"

"I don't know, I rarely see him, as he's always off on some adventure, you know how the young ones are."

"Don't pretend that daring exploits, and mischief are foreign to you. How many times, did father have to send the guards to find you, after you'd run off with some young gentleman caller?"

"Too many times." I state, laughing at the memories.

"Your lips should have been raised in a kiss, but instead your sword was, in challenges to your would be husbands."

A playful pull on my hair, and she commences with her brushing of it.

"And I forget his name, but not the time that the guards, intruded upon your marriage ceremony, to that marchwarden of Lothlórien." She adds.

"Haldir..." Memories of him, brings a loving smile to my face.

"I'd never seen father so furious."

"I received a month in the dungeons, for that one."

"Oh sister... what am I to do with you? He cannot be that bad..."

"It's nothing to do with him."

"Then what is it?"

I'd never admitted it to anyone, I'd held my secret in silence, but as the day draws nearer to my union with Legolas, I can't go through with it. It must be made known, I love another...

"Why would I want the son, when I could have the father."

"Now I know that you've lost your wits... Thranduil?"

"Is there something wrong with him? What woman wouldn't want him as a husband, are you blind?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Sarya Imryll Norvalur!"

Well she must be mad...

"He's the King, it's a insult to barter me to the son, when it's the unwed father with all the power."

"Oh... you've always reached too high."

"Too high, just because you settled for the second son, with no title and..."

A slap, loud and stinging shuts me up. Cradling the spot, where her palm landed, we're both in a state of shock.

Her... breathing deeply, to control her anger, and me... well... I'm just surprised, she's never laid a hand on me.

"I want to return home, to the second son... my husband, and I can't do so with news of you wishing, for something that will never happen."

"You act as if what I ask for, is unable to be attained."

"The king is still in love with his wife, his light will dim, and fade with him, alone. It's what he wants, and he's unable to be moved from his plan."

"I know what I want, and it's him." I state, saving my hair from her vicious brushing.

"You're not the first to fall for the King of Mirkwood, sister. You know fathers anger, and his wrath."

All too well...

"Turn your attentions to the Prince, share in his adventures, it's what you crave. And even if the king did accept you, you know that you wouldn't want to spend your days, in this prison cell."

"You're right, I've always had a love for hazardous activities." Sharing a laugh, her hands return to my hair, braiding it.

"But I would give it all up, to remain here... with him, in this palace that you call a prison, by his side till the end of my days."

Her gaze meeting mine in the mirror, she offers a small smile in resignation.

"Then you must truly be in love, and I'm happy for you sister, and saddened also, as you'll not get what you want."

The king's ordered that the palace is to be closed off to the world, no one enters and no one leaves. Except him, his son, and the army...

In the gardens, a marble pavilion surrounded by the wonders of nature, I'm in awe of the heaven, that the king has made for his people.

It stretches for miles, trees and flowers of every species. Even some of the exotic magical ones of my people, the dark elves.

I sense his approach, before I hear him. It's the king himself, robed and drawing nearer. His aura... my heart quickens, and a warmth spreads below, when he speaks.

"We go to war with the dwarves of Erebor."

"I'd heard... seems unfair to take something that you've never had a claim to." I reply, finally facing him.

"I don't want their kingdom, I have my own."

"So it is true then... you'll spill blood for the white gems of Lasgalen, a necklace that you had commissioned, for your wife long ago."

"The queens gems, they belong to us, to her memory."

His words of affection for his wife, pulls at my heart, makes me jealous. If only I could have a love like his...

"And why do you seek my audience?" I state, visibly upset and pained, although trying to hide it.

"I ask for your approval."

"You don't need it." I advise, confused.

"But I seek it, you're to be Queen of Mirkwood, one day, your support in matters such as this, is desired."

I don't know how to respond, a war over Jewels is foolish if you ask me, but lives have been sacrificed over lesser materials than gems.

"If those gems are worth lives being ended, then..."

"You would understand, if you've ever truly loved someone, and besides... it's the principle of the matter." His cold calculating stare, and bold statement, causes a fluttering within my belly.

"Those greedy thieving dwarves, stole them. They'll return the gems or I'll remove every one of their heads to get them back." I hate to say it, but a part of me is turned on by his hate filled passion.

"If they mean so much to you, then I agree, war is warranted." I say quietly, as the loud rhythmic thumping beating between my thighs, has my full attention.

"Lord Legolas." An announcement, that follows a few brisk knocks on my door.

"Come in." I answer.

My sister may be right, King Thranduil is not to be had. He's not shown an ounce of interest in me, never looked upon me with much more than a nod in acknowledgement.

He'd gone to war with the dwarves, and I'd waited with barely concealed patience, for his return.

I had hoped that it was him at my door, wishful thinking at it's best.

"Sarya...?"

"I'm in here."

His appearance unsettles me, temporarily. Light haired, like his father, and an ethereal beauty.

Unclothed in a bath, his back is immediately turned to me. I wonder if the father, has such modest reservations.

"I would like to have you, see me off."

"The war has been ongoing for days, where were you?

"Attending to other matters. If you would please join me, I can't linger for to long."

Exiting the bath, an attendant helps me into a robe.

"Then I shouldn't keep you, from your task."

Bowing to him, the robe's undone, and opens to fully expose my breasts.

The light silken material brushing against the peaks, arouses a sexual need.

His hand in mine, he pulls me to my feet. "When I return, we'll marry."

His lips gently touching my hand, doesn't have the expected results.

There's no rapid beating of my heart, no soft intake of breath, no desire to feel his lips on mine.

"As you wish." Is all that I can manage.

What do I wish... I wish to be in his fathers bed, in his arms. His pale golden head between my thighs, calling out his name, as he drinks from the essence of my femininity.

That's what I want..

The war's over with, at last... and preparations are being made for the celebration.

Dressing, to receive the king and his army, I'm resigned to my fate.

I'll marry the prince, and bear his children. Dismissing the helpers, I admire the reflection looking back at me.

Sepia colored skin tone, long dark tresses, and eyes the color of the darkest night.

"Beautiful..."

His deep baritone, startles me.

"My king, I didn't know that you'd returned."

I didn't even hear the horns, annouce his homecoming.

"I have something for you." He says, drawing nearer.

Watching his advancement, through my mirror, every step accelerates my heart beat.

"A wedding gift."

I have to catch my breath, at the sight of the jewels, dangling from his hand.

Beautiful white gems, and fastening the jewelry around my neck, my hand shakes as I finger the treasure.

"I want you to wear them, on your wedding day."

Enthralled by the sparkling jewels, I can only nod in agreeance.

"And nothing but them, on your wedding night."

My gaze locking with his in the mirror, he's watching me intently, as if to gauge my thoughts.

"Its beautiful, but it's too generous."

"What's mine is yours... if you will have me."

Where is this coming from? I must not have heard him correctly.

"And how fares my betrothed?"

"He's gone..."

My sister's going to have a fit...

"And when will he return?"

"Not anytime soon."

Abandoned...

"I don't understand..."

Legolas has gone, to seek his own path, and now it falls upon me to marry you.

I want to jump up and down with glee, but his choice of words smothers my excitement.

"You're marrying me, because duty demands it."

"My alliance with your father, demands it."

I want him, but not without love.

"Then I don't accept you, but I will keep these." I state, toying with the gems, as I march past him, to join the others in the festivities.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd come to us, a joining of houses, with her marriage to my son.

I would have taken her for myself, if she wasn't being used to keep my son from straying too far.

A plan that failed, and in the end, she's left to me. Staking my claim, she refused me. Had I read her incorrectly?

I thought that I knew her heart, she's unsure, when in my company. Her eyes said what she dared not, a lust filled craving in their depths.

I saw it in her eyes, as she watched me, as I watched her through her mirror. I'd given her the Queens Gems, and she'd denied me.

Watching her now, in the arms of another, my jealousy is at it's highest. Accepting a refill of my drink, my attention's returned to her, and the hand that lingers too long at her waist.

I want to hack it off, do the owner harm, and shaking off those violent thoughts, I turn my attention to the other couples.

Locked together in loving embraces, it's gatherings such as this, that hits me the hardest.

It's been too long, since I've felt a woman's touch, too long since I've been loved in return. The many nights of war, has left me drained, body and soul.

With a heavy heart, tired body, and weary mind, I take my drink to the gardens. One spot in particular, a great distance away, where I've memorialized my wife.

I rarely visit this part of the garden, and tonight will be my last time. Sarya won't have me without love, and if I'm to have her, then my heart must be free to love again.

Making my confession of love to her, I'm finally able to grieve for my loss. It's liberating, and mentally freeing...

"I give you leave to return home."

If she wants love, then she shall have it, and so much more. But, I cannot give her something, and get nothing in return.

Over supper, she nearly chokes on her wine at my statement.

"I had thought, that this was my home, your people are now my people."

"But you're not one of us, by blood or marriage."

In her silence, she moves about uncomfortably.

"You can go tomorrow, the jewels will stay... I cannot have you here, when the other suitresses arrive." I add.

"You gave them to me, as a gift." Indignation's, evident on her face.

"They are the queens gems, and you are not the queen."

"You're going to have to rip them from my body, because I'm not giving them to you."

"That can be arranged..."

"You wouldn't dare!" She states, going to her feet.

"Tomorrow then?"

"I'll leave tonight."

"It isn't safe."

"What do you care, I'm just a suitress that didn't accept you."

Her departure echoing loudly in the hall, there's a loud clamorous bang, followed by running footsteps.

Smiling inwardly, Princess Sarya has a temper, that boils my blood in a good way.

She's packed and ready to leave, when I have her detained in her rooms.

"You'll let me leave, or so help me... I'll..."

"Yes?" Inquires, the guard with her.

"I'll gut you!"

"If you were wielding something other than a grooming brush, I'd be afraid." He replies.

Outside of her room, I can hear her struggling to remove the guard, from the entryway.

A loud rap on the door, and it's opened to me.

"King Thranduil..."

Dismissing him with a nod of my head, he exits the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm being held against my will."

"You're free to go, if you would just return the jewels."

"They're mine...!"

"Then you are the Queen of Mirkwood, yes?"

Awaiting her admittance of what she feels for me, her acceptance as my wife, she responds with a small humorless laugh.

That's not the response that I was expecting, nor the reaction.

The removal of her clothing, slowly... teasingly, I watch her expression for any signs, of this being a game. "What are you doing?"

"You said that I should wear the jewels, and only the jewels on my wedding night. I'm obeying your request."

Waiting expectantly, she's down to her undergarments, when I notice a slight quiver of her fingers.

"Aren't you going to have the decency, to look away?"

"No, I plan to see it through."

Her chin set defiantly, the challenge isn't accepted. My gaze wanders past her angry expression, to the dark circles straining against the sheer fabric.

She's lovely, standing before me, and reaching out to touch the curve of her hips, she takes a step back. I should let her be, but my arrogance and desire reigns supreme.

Her retreating steps from my advancement, has her backed up against the bed.

Unable to shy away from my caress, she tolerates it in silence. My fingers gently brush her soft skin, and her eyes closing, her lips greet the back of my hand.

I love her scent, a light floral aroma, mixed with her natural fragrance. My hands straying lower, her breasts rise and fall... quick intakes of breaths, as a tremble involuntarily racks her body.

Her dark eyed stare widens, and a small gasp escapes her lips, when my roaming fingers makes contact with her thigh.

SARYA

"Do you accept me?"

The king's words, before his lips lightly graze my neck, elicits a soft moan from me.

Yes, I accept him...

My body's ablaze with a heat, that started below and has moved upwards. His hand upon my neck, I love his aggressive nature.

"Yes." I state, disrobing him, my arms circling his neck.

"Yes, what?" He probes, lifting me, my legs opening, straddle his waist.

A light breath leaves my lips, as his hard body connects with mine. The bedpost, pressed against my back, causes a slight discomfort, but I'm too consumed with lust, to pay it any mind.

Those icy blue eyes, regards me with a passion filled longing, as his fingers seek out and tenderly tease my nub.

Breathtaking... the fire in his gaze, has my legs shaking, my body trembling with pleasure. "Yes?" He inquires, again.

"Yes... I want you." I make out.

"That's not what I asked."

"Mmm..." My murmur of approval, is met with an increase in the pressure of his hand, on my bud.

"Yes... I accept you." I state, giving in to his request.

"Good." His teasing has stopped, and his lips meet mine hotly. Demanding, aggressive... my flower's slick with anticipation.

His clothing's quickly discarded in between kisses, and his staff, hard and thick fills my sex.

Clinging to him, I inhale deeply at his assault. Holding tightly to him, his quick deep strokes, has me moaning his name.

Keeping pace with his tune, I'm loving his strength, and the heat of his bare skin on mine.

Craving every inch of his length, I stop him, pushing him away. A small smile at his questioning gaze, my back is turned to him, grasping at the post, my rear's arched, legs spread, an offering, that he accepts.

His hand pressed into my back, forcibly directs me lower, and his unrestrained invasion, warm and welcoming, quickens my breathing.

A swell of sensations, sparks of pleasure, at his rough handling of me, is intoxicating.

The pressure building from his forceful thrusting, I grind back on his stroke.

A groan of sexual gratification from him, and his fingers entwined in my hair, I receive a vicious yank, his request for me to let him lead.

I do so with a soft moan... Immersed in ecstasy, I love his sexual savagery.

I've always been rebellious, why should I stop now?

My hips continuing their rhythmic rocking, he tries to bring me to heel again, and fails. My pace increasing, his grip on my hips tightens, and his seed spills forth into my core.


	3. Chapter 3

The king's stamina is wondrous... awakened multiple times throughout the night, for a few sessions of passion, I can barely keep my eyes open.

He's left me, and returned hours later, staying in my rooms, until the early hours before the sun had risen.

I'd managed to get in a few more hours of sleep before he'd returned, his kisses awakening me.

Bathed, and refreshed before the assembled masses, there's another celebration, in honor of the alliance between our houses.

Seated next to the king, his hand on my thigh, his fingers laced in mine, neither of us says anything. We watch the good-humored crowd, with disinterest.

"Maybe we should retire to my rooms." He says, at my attempt to stifle a yawn.

"No, I'm sleeping alone tonight."

I'm in need of a good nights rest, without interruption.

"You can share my bed, I'll let you rest." He says, with a small smirk.

"Prince Legolas."

The announcement, leaves me empty-handed... literally. The King's released my hand, as Legolas makes an appearance.

A few females smile invitingly, as he passes, heading in our direction.

A slight bow to his father, before his attention is turned to me. "Princess..." He says, offering me the same greeting.

"Your father told me, that you'd left."

"I did, but I couldn't... not before I honored our arrangement."

"You're free to do as you please, you... owe me no allegiance." I state, trying to be as delicate as possible.

"That may be so..."

"But my son will honor the arrangement." Interrupts Thranduil.

I'm at a loss for words...

"After everything, I'm to be passed along, like some common whore!"

"It was just one night."

"Yes, where you bred the hell out of me."

"Lower your voice."

"No, don't tell me to lower my voice! I'll scream it to the whole Kingdom...!"

"My son, would be better suited for you."

"Oh... really?"

I'm beside myself with anger and delirium. "What... wha..."

Giving up, my back to him, I settle for trying to keep my tears contained.

"You'll marry, within three days time." He says, with finality.

"If you want to stay in Mirkwood." He adds.

"I thought that you at least cared for me, felt something for me." I state, trying to keep the hurt from my voice.

"You mistake lust for love." He says, after some time.

"News from Thyssari... father sends his blessings."

On a leisurely stroll through the forest, I'm resolute at the Thranduil's rejection of me. He tossed me aside as if I meant nothing to him, used and discarded like refuse.

"Sister, please... you've been like this for days. Whatever is the matter?"

Our horses stopping to graze, I make my decision. I am a dark elf, Princess of Thyssari, I am not to be taken lightly. He will give me what I want.

"I cannot marry him."

"Not this again."

"King Thranduil has shared my bed."

"Then why would he give you to his son?"

I won't be used... he may love his son but he'll love me more!

"I don't know."

"I warned you. You'll marry one of them tomorrow, or father will disown you. You cannot return home unwed, Sarya."

Shoving the letter from father into my hands, with a yell she charges back to the palace at full gallop.

Reading it, I'm not upset or sad. If you want something, sometimes you have to fight for it.

The guards watching from a distance, I call forth my magic sending them into a deep slumber.

Leading my horse in the opposite direction of the palace, my heart is light.

The journey is long and I'd thought that I'd put a great distance, between my location and Mirkwood.

"Two elves, to what do we owe the honor?"

The attendant remarks, upon someone's entrance. The guest's of the inn keep with their bawdy conversations and merriment.

Motioning for her to pour another cup of wine, she does so without hesitation. Watching him his eyes slowly perusing the crowd comes to a halt on me.

Making note of his slender frame, long flaxen hair and beautiful countenance, images of Thranduil comes to mind.

The anger at his betrayal consumes me and my drink shakes in my hand.

"Do I upset you so?" He inquires.

"I was expecting your father."

Taking a seat, we're both silent listening to the whispered treachery behind mugs.

"I see... and did he promise you his heart?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, maybe I can give you mine instead."

"You know nothing about me, why would you do such a foolish thing?"

"You were going to marry me and you knew nothing about me."

He's right, that was until I'd met his father. I want him...

"Perhaps we should get to know each other and we can decide then if we want to be joined as one."

It wouldn't hurt to entertain him, to see what I'd be giving up.

Resting, a fire's blazing high and gathered close to him, I think of my time spent in Thranduil's arms.

His chest rising and falling with each breath, my fingers gently fiddle with his locks.

He sleeps but I'm unable to. Our destination is my home but things aren't going according to plan.

Legolas is sweet, caring and doting. He's been the perfect gentleman, enough so to sway my heart just a little from its course.

Angry with myself, for allowing Thranduil to force me to return to my willful ways, I push away from his embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asks alert, his hand going for his sword.

"We need to leave now." I state, gathering my things.

"In the dark?"

"How is it that I can see clearly and you cannot?"

"I didn't say that I couldn't... You miss him, is that it?"

His statement stops me cold.

"I remind you of him?" He inquires.

Yes and yes..."

"We'll arrive at your home in a few days time, I hope by then you'll have accepted me as I've accepted you."

Leaving me to put out the fire, I follow him at a fast pace, trying to keep up with him.


	4. Chapter 4

She thought that I didn't know about my father and her.

When she'd left, he'd demanded that I stay at the palace while he searched for her.

I knew then his love for her. If not love, then a strong feeling for her.

I'm happy for him, it's time that he moved on... loved again.

Sarya's strong, beautiful and wild enough to keep any man's interest for a lifetime.

My role in this game is to force her to see that she loves him. Force her back into his arms, forgive him... choose him, as he's chosen her.

"What's this, two elves? What are you doing on the road to Carn Dum?"

We've been traveling for days when we're accosted by men.

"I thought that this was a free road."

"Sarya..." I caution.

"Is this your wife?" Asks another.

"That's none of your business, now allow us passage." I demand as they're blocking the road.

"And what if we don't?"

"Then we'll give you all a good death." Replies Sarya.

I just love how she speaks for us both.

"It's five of us and two..."

Her swords already at the throat of one and going for my bow, an arrow's placed in the eye of one, and the chest of another.

Waiting... the two that are left, look to each other before making a hasty retreat.

Excitement streaming from her pores, I'm rewarded with a kiss. Her soft lips lightly caressing mine, lust is warranted she's a beautiful woman.

The intensity building below, I pull away from her. I shouldn't feel this way, she's going to be my step-mother.

"Oh come on, you would turn your back on me? Join me..."

A waterfall, she's bathing in the waters below.

"It wouldn't be proper."

"For a wife and husband to bathe together?"

"We're not married yet."

"But we will be soon enough."

This isn't going the way that I had planned. Get her to show just enough interest in me, to make my father jealous and then they would see the error of their ways.

He cares for her, and she feels the same, they just need a push in the right direction.

Apparently, I'm susceptible to her charms also.

"Welcome home Princess Sarya."

One of her kinsmen greets her with a bow and a stern disposition.

"Where's my father?"

"He awaits your presence in the great hall."

"You'll see that my companion is properly received."

"Your companion, by now we had hoped that you would return to us with a husband."

"And here he stands... Perhaps we'll celebrate my marriage here in Thyssari." She states, leaving me with the unfriendly looking male.

"My lord... if you will." He says, moving quickly down the long corridor.

It's been a long time since I've been to Thyssari, it's a beautiful place, magical and colorful. The magic's within all of us but with the dark elves, it runs deep.

Standing before the king, his hard gaze upon me, Sarya's by his side. A crowd's gathered watching the spectacle and she doesn't look happy.

"I was promised a union between you and my daughter. Why is she still unwed?"

"A date was set."

"And...?"

"I've been busy."

"Do you find her lacking?"

"Of course not."

"Than what is it?" He demands.

"I wasn't sure if she was ready."

"She's more than ready."

"I'd like to hear it from her."

"Leave us!" His voice's loud, echoing throughout the room.

The assembly exists quietly but quickly.

"You also." He adds.

"Father, you can't..."

"Sarya!"

Angry but unable to do anything about it, she obeys.

Hands clasped together, his head pressed against them, he exhales loudly.

"It seems that women are led by their hearts."

"Are we not also?"

His small smile softens his harsh features. I know little of the King but I do know that he like my father, loves hard and endlessly.

After the death of Sarya's mother, he's yet to take another to mate.

"My eldest has forsaken our kind and joined with man, a man without rank or title. I won't see my kingdom pass into the hands of man and a commoner at that!"

So it falls upon Sarya to marry well and of our people.

"Sarya has always been uncooperative and rebellious, I won't have it anymore. She'll do as I ask or Thyssari will no longer be her home."

"Marriage or not, she'll always have a place amongst my people." I state.

"That may be so but your father and I are of the same mind. Marriage to her joins not only our people but our lands."

"There will be a marriage, give me some time with her.

My words bring about a scowl of death, that would have a lesser man quaking in his boots.

"How much time?"

"Just a few days is all that I ask."


	5. Chapter 5

I've been feigning happiness, Legolas is a good friend and I love him as so.

"Those flowers belong over there!" Barks my sister.

She's definitely been in good spirits, she and her husband won't be tossed out on their slender rears.

They'll get to stay in Thyssari but the kingdom will pass to me and my husband.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we cannot seat the Cornans with the Tharnat's. Redo it...!" She admonishes.

"I care not for the dinner seating, let him do as he wishes."

"No, they've had a falling out and I don't want it spilling over into your wonderful happy day."

Well... at least she's excited.

I love seeing the merriment and excitement flooding the palace and don't want to take away from the happiness. So, I mostly stay in my rooms but apparently, that's not a safe space either.

The fittings, the grooming, the noisy chatter...

"Beautiful..." Says my sister. She's standing behind me as I examine the results in the mirror.

Smiling half-heartedly, I'm graced with a kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up... if it's love that you seek, it will come with time. You'll grow to love him."

She's right, I may as well make peace with my fate. I love him already as a friend, that will change and hopefully soon.

"Let's this get this over with." I state, with a deep sigh.

For an impromptu wedding, I'm surprised to see so many in attendance. Guests are seated at tables in preparation of the feast, after the brief ceremony. Walking the long path to my father, the groom isn't with him.

Stares and smiles as I quickly make the journey to my future, the attention focused on me is starting to make me uncomfortable.

"If he doesn't show, his disrespect will be rewarded with a war." I'd made it to him, without collapsing.

My father's growing increasingly agitated, he was never one for patience.

"There are other suitors..."

"Yes, but we want this specific one."

A marriage of convenience, for his interests. Such is the life of a princess...

Twenty minutes in and I'm starting to get worried. The chatter amongst the crowd has increased from light whispers to full out gossiping.

Insinuations, and accusations that echo off the walls of the massive room...

They make attempts at discretion but with our sense of hearing, they might as well had shouted across the room.

"There will be no uniting of houses today!"

Silencing the crowd, my heart sinks at his statement. Knowing him all too well his word is his bond.

"We feast tonight and prepare for battle tomorrow! Thranduil, King of the woodland realm is held in breach of contract!"

"I honor my agreements, to say otherwise would be vilification."

His voice sends a chill throughout my body. It can't be... even though I want it to be.

The murmurs from the crowd confirms it but I'm too afraid to even look, afraid that the wine that I'd consumed earlier is taking effect.

The light sounds of his footsteps brings him closer to me and if I wasn't on the verge of officially swooning, I'd lift my skirts and run the rest of the way to him.

Woodsy, masculine and wonderful... are the scents that I pick up from him.

He's beside me and I'm still in disbelief keeping my eyes trained on the floor, as I try to control my breathing.

"Why don't you look at me?"

If I do I might keel over.

Taking my hands in his I'm forced to face him.

The sight's amazing, I haven't seen him in weeks and a flood of emotions overwhelms me.

His gaze is always analytical causing me unease but his small smirk after, reassures me.

"Today we celebrate a joining of two houses, Sindarin and Shadow. You have my blessings, may you have prosperity, balance and a legacy of happiness!" It's rare to see my father smile but when he does it lightens my heart.

All blessings aside, a resounding celebratory cheer follows and it isn't customary but I can't myself... I love him. I'm in his arms, our lips meeting, his scent invading my senses turns me on.

"And now we feast!" States, my father.

Gazing into his eyes I don't want to release him, for fear that this might be a dream and if it is so, I don't want to wake up.

"Whose idea was this?"

"My son, it seems that he's a romantic at heart."

"You were really going to let me marry him?"

"Yes."

The guests congratulate us in passing, and nodding in acknowledgment he seems tense.

I now know how to handle him, his feelings aren't easily shared. If you don't demand, you don't receive.

"At the risk of what?" I inquire.

"My heart."

I'm giddy with excitement, happy. "I care deeply for you and If you would accept me, I know that that love will continue to grow and never end."

Overjoyed is an understatement and taking his hand, I lead him away from the curious stares and knowing smiles. I intend to show him just how happy I am!

Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed my story!


	6. The Baker's Daughter

Lia's to be married and she's accepted her father's choice. A silvan elf, the daughter of a Baker. She's to wed a man from the province that her King claims a vassal state of.

A meeting at the festival in honor of the Spring Equinox, Thranduil's taken with her and offers her a position in the palace. He's attracted to her willful nature and sharp tongue. He wants her, and so he shall have her.

Lia plans to honor her father's arrangement, but the King doesn't intend to make it easy for her.

Chapter Text

It's been another long day at the shop. The heat from the ovens in the early mornings are delightful but as the day runs on it turns into an aromatic hell.

Waiting outside the shop, my father arrives with the horses. Helping me onto mine, we trudge along at a steady pace.

We're both tired in need of a bath and a soft bed. No conversation between us, I reflect on my soon to be marriage to the Baron Arryn Venler.

He's respectable and kind, not hardened by war as one would expect of a soldier. He's not of elvish blood, but marriage to him will raise my status and get me out of the kitchen.

I love baking, but it would be nice to not have to do it as a means of living.

In Mirkwood, if you are not upper class then you are middle class, the working class. You have a talent or you develop one as an apprentice.

Farmer, guard, baker, herbalist, messenger, carpenter, attendant, clothier, we are not paid wages for our work.

But we live as good as the kings of man. Depending on where your parentage falls, you are either served or the server.

Mirkwood is ideal, everyone is healthy and no one goes hungry, or without, the system works. I just want something better, even if it means merging with man.

"You should be asleep, I would have found something."

I'd made him a plate of warmed-over duck and dried fruit. "It was nothing, and you've been on your feet all day."

"Thank you, but so have you. Go take your bath, and make sure that you eat something before going to bed."

Kissing him on the forehead, I retire to my rooms with my drink. Soaking in a bath, the warm water's relaxing and the wine comforts me.

The Spring Equinox will be here within a few days time and preparations will be horrendous. One day spent baking, no rest and then the next serving the gentry at the festival.

Two whole days spent slaving away. I welcome my union with Arryn, it can't come soon enough.

"This is so good!"

That's my good friend Kelrona, gluttonously devouring an almond cake. "I can't wait for the Spring festival, I know that you're going to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Goren."

Our rival, he's held the title of the best baker in Mirkwood for four years straight. Taking a rack of muffins out of the oven, the ringing bell summons me to the front of the shop.

"Hello." I greet a couple with three young ones.

"Good evening."

"What can I get you?"

Taking their order, I quickly package their goods. "From my peripheral, I'm aware of Kelrona joining me. "Here you are." I state, giving them their foodstuffs.

The man seems nervous, taking quick glances at Kelrona while keeping the children from making supper out of the samples.

He departs quickly, literally snatching the bag from my hands. "Thank you." Says the woman, ushering the small ones out the door after him.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." She responds quickly.

Shrugging, I retire back to the kitchen with her in tow.

"Lia, you can go ahead and leave for the day." Says my father, already working on the prep for tomorrow.

Our ritual, so that we aren't completely wore down at the festival. I'll sleep while he finishes the rest of the day.

The morning shift baking will be me alone, while he rests. He'll take the evening shift finishing up the baking, and I'll handle the first part of the festival by myself until he arrives in the evening.

We make a good team and I'm definitely going to miss him when I marry.


	7. Chapter 7

The music, the bright colors, and the wonderful smells, the spring equinox is finally here!

Amazingly I'm not tired, the festival music has me in good cheer. The smile on my face is genuine as I serve the masses, groups of attendees who praise our many desserts.

Custards, pancakes, creams, seed cakes, gingerbread, and various pastries make up our bill of fare.

Murmurs of approval from the guest's strokes my ego, as I take joy from their gratification of our sweets.

"What happened this year, did you only bake four pans?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere. The proud studious Mr. Goren approaches my stand, looking well kept and handsome.

His reference to my depleted storage ruffles my feathers. "I thought that I smelled a foul stench upon the air." I state, offering him a strawberry tart.

"The lazy are apt to be envious, where's Dorren?"

"Resting."

"If this is all that you have to offer, then he's just handed me the award again this year.

Poking at a lemon cake, I swat at his prowling fingers.

"It's no wonder the King is searching for a new royal baker, some just don't have the natural gifts that I have. My win again this year will guarantee my elevation."

To just under the upper class, highly regarded as a royal server, and envied by most. Of course, he won't be baking anymore. He'll oversee the bakery artisans.

"What do you want?" I ask, tired of him already as he's soured my attitude.

"Nothing, just taking a gander at the second rate bakers products." A slight bow and he meanders on over to another table.

I definitely won't miss him when I'm gone.

The sun is going down and I'm becoming quite fidgety when my father doesn't show.

"Am I to be served crumbs?"

I'm quickly packing to leave the fair early when a male's voice interrupts me.

"If you see anything that you like, feel free to take it and make it quick. I have somewhere to be, and can't fiddle around." I state dismissively, trying to stuff as many cakes as I can into the baskets.

"You're here by yourself?"

"Yes." I reply automatically, still going about my business of putting the food away for travel.

There's an extended period of silence, as my mind is working at full speed. My father's always on time, I probably shouldn't worry but he's all that I have left in the world.

"Am I to think that a woman made these?"

"Perhaps not, now if you're not here to quietly sample the wares, then you'll need to move along." I snap.

"Is that an offer?"

Finally turning my hate-filled eyes to the ill-mannered miscreant, his mischevious smirk is quite becoming. Light-haired, beautiful blue eyes and...

"I'm so sorry." I state going to my knees before him, my head bowed low.

"It's fine, please." He says, beckoning me to come to my feet.

It's the king himself, Thranduil.

"I didn't know to whom I was speaking."

"By all means, I rather favor a forward tongue."

The king's perfectly beautiful with more than a dash of masculinity that quickens my heart.

"What can I do for you, my king?" I state, recovering from the shock of his intense gaze.

"You can provide me your name."

"Lia.

"Lia...?"

"Dorren."

"Your wares are very pleasing to the eyes Lia, and soon I hope to taste them."

"What! The king said what to you?"

We're taking a stroll with Arryn and my father. Discussing our union I tune them out, as Kelrona and I feed the swans.

"Shh... I'm just as confused as you are." I whisper.

"Had he tasted the wares?"

Giving her the evil eyes, she laughs lightly. "I meant the actual food..." A giggle bubbles forth from her, and I can't help but smile. Her good-natured humor's catching.

"I think so, I wasn't watching."

"He probably was referencing the food. What would a king want with a baker's daughter?"

"Well... I hear someone's jealous."

"I mean it in the most respectful way, Lia. He's the king and not just any king. Thranduil... Mmm..."

"Mmm-Hmm..." I echo.

Bursting out in a fit of girlish laughter, Arryn joins us."

"I'm happy to see you in such good cheer."

Kelrona leaves us, heading in the direction of my father.

"Life is good and will be better once we're married." I reply. His lips gently graze my hand, before quickly meeting mine.

"Your father and I were just discussing that. We'll marry within a fortnight."

The joy, the happiness, I can't help expressing my excitement. Pulling him close, my arms around his neck, I revel in the solid strength of his body joining with mine as I stake my claim.

"Maybe we should move it up to a week?" He says playfully.

"We don't want to appear anxious, now do we?"

"Who cares what everyone thinks."

Enough time has almost passed since his courting of me. I don't want the tongues wagging about our relationship, and how I was reaching for the stars.

"Two more weeks..." I state, his lips meeting my hand once more.

Our moment's interrupted by a rider on horseback. A few words are exchanged before he delivers a letter to my father.

Watching as he departs as quickly as he arrived, the butterflies start to swarm within my stomach.

His attire was official, a royal messenger.

"Good news..." I hear him tell Kelrona before I detach my ears from their conversation.

"Are you well?" Arryn inquires of my flushed countenance.

No, I'm not.

"Yes, it's just a bit warm."

'Well, let's get you back inside then."

"No it's beautiful day, I want to enjoy it."

"Lia, the king's requested our audience at the palace." Says my father, intruding upon our space.

"Why?" Asks, Arryn.

"Apparently he's sampled Lia's wares, and she left him wanting." Kelrona's double meaning isn't lost on anyone except my father.

The bawdy wench...

"You didn't tell me that the king tasted our desserts."

"He visited our tables while I was preparing to leave."

"Well hopefully, this visit will mean good fortune for us."

For my father, I've already made my fortune and I'll receive it within fourteen days.


	8. Chapter 8

The palace is wonderful and beautiful. Waiting in line with the others for an audience with the king, I gaze in awe at the grandeur of it all.

Kelrona waits with us, smiling charmingly at the guards. I'm almost embarrassed for her, I don't know what's gotten into her.

"What's he like?" She whispers excitedly to me.

"The king?"

"No, Mr. Goren. Of course, the king. I've seen him from afar but never up close, and in person."

"Well... he's... he's..."

I'm at a loss for words to explain his beauty, his power. I don't know if it's because he's the king or what.

But the strength that I felt emanating from him that day, made me uncomfortable in a good way.

"Come Lia, it's our turn.

Ushering us into the throne room, I'm trying to appear as if all of this isn't new to me.

And then I lay eyes on him. It's a long walk to where he's seated, and we make the trek in silence.

The closer that I get to him, the faster my heart beats.

"He's perfect." Kelrona states quietly, but I know that he's heard her.

His inquisitive gaze forces mine from his, and I fidget with my gown.

"You look fine." My father assures me.

"Indeed she does." The king replies.

"My king." Says my father bowing, with us following his lead.

"I've invited you here to extend an offer of employment, an upgrade in your position."

"I accept." My father states, quickly.

"Did you not want to know what position it is?"

"I apologize, I thought that it was the baker's position."

He must know how appealing he is with that endearing smirk of his, as I've become rather fond of it.

"The position of royal baker is filled, Goren or something. There's an opening for Lord of the bedchamber, to which I am willing to offer you."

My father and I share a look when I hear a small intake of breath from Kelrona.

"Shouldn't that position go to a relative or one of the nobles?" I Inquire, perplexed at such a generous offer.

"He'll be like family if you accept the role of royal mistress."

The breath that Kelrona was holding, is released right before she crumples to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Royal mistress? How dare he!" I'm in a tizzy over the insinuation that I'm not worthy to be his queen. Instead, I'm reduced to a mistress... his whore!

Pacing the floor of my appointed room I voice my concerns.

"You don't have to accept, you have Lord Arryn's offer to fall back on."

His words give me pause. And what does he have to go back to if I don't accept?

The king made it clear, that they'll be no need for my father's position if I don't take him up on his offer.

I know his truth, he's not happy with our profession. It no longer appeals to him.

Am I to be selfish, and leave my father to live the rest of his days in misery? Or do I share the king's bed as his doxy?

"A courtesan..."

"A royal tart, don't forget the royal part. It adds significance to the role." States Kelrona sarcastically.

When did she become so vicious? As the royal tart's good friend, she could benefit from my advancement also.

The king's given me some time to think about it, which I don't actually need. My mind is made up, I choose Lord Arryn.

A server presents us with a tray of drinks and after a quick study, I choose the strongest looking one.

The king's held in high favor, glasses are raised to him from afar throughout the night.

The room's brimming with conversations, laughter, and merriment, a celebratory event for something or other I wish that could be in high spirits, but I can't.

I'd told my father of my decision and he'd left soon after. There was work to be done in the bakery, he had to earn his keep.

A crescendo of murmurs from the nobility demands my attention. The source of their wagging tongues, he's making his way through the parting crowd.

My mind is set on escaping as his steps are directed to a path straight for me.

"My king." I state in greeting, with a small bow out of courtesy to my superior.

"Thranduil, if you will." My body reacting to his voice, I can only respond with a nod. "May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"The king dances?" I ask, genuinely surprised by his request.

"Not often and not for a very long time."

"No one else is dancing."

"A casual wave of his hand and the space around us becomes even greater. The guards move the crowd back, as his hands extended in an offer.

"I didn't ask anyone else to dance, I asked you."

Reluctant at first, I accept. There should be no harm in accepting a dance with the king, who would dare turn down such an offer?

Pulling me into his arms, I'm startled when our bodies meet. Immediately tensing at the connection, I exhale a breath of air that I didn't know that I'd been holding.

Leading me into a dance, I'm nervous about the stares from the crowd. His acute gaze doesn't do anything to help ease my discomfort either.

"Can I ask that you not stare at me so?"

"You can." He says, still watching me.

I don't know if I expected him to actually comply, but he doesn't.

"Can you not watch me like that?"

"No."

The king needs a lesson in the art of romance, as he's failing miserably. He's not taken another after his wife's death, I wonder if he's been with any others since.

"Have you given my proposal some thought?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"My answer is no, however it was very generous of you to offer." I state, trying to lessen the sting of the rejection.

"Do you find me lacking?"

Of course not!

"I'm committed to another."

"I'm aware."

"And still that didn't deter you?"

"It doesn't deter me."

"I'm happy with my intended, I won't change my mind."

"I can forbid the marriage."

One has to admire his pluck, but I'm in no mood to do so right now.

Removing my person from his clutches, the sound likened to bees buzzing resonates from the crowd.

"I'm not a noble, you have no say in who I choose to marry."

I expected a rebuttal and got it, and something much worse.

"Lia Dorren, the baker's daughter is hereby known as Lady Lia Dorren, Royal Mistress." The King states loudly, his face set and his eyes daring me to dispute his claim.

I would have collapsed if it hadn't been for my ranging anger and immediate intense hatred of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lia, the baker's daughter... I was taken with more than the sweets on her table. At our first meeting, the irritation evident in her harsh words heightened my interest.

Her table wasn't the first that I'd visited, but it was the last. I'd found my queen.

The nobles seem to think that I've spent enough time in my grief and need to move on. They demand another queen, another heir and had hoped that I'd choose one from amongst their daughters.

I can comply with my people's wishes but at my own discretion.

"The people aren't happy with your choice." Elen my advisor, counsels.

"I didn't expect them to be."

"This can be reconciled, as you've named her your mistress. She's not a royal and not of noble blood, the people will not accept her as their queen."

Rattling on about her poor birth, I'm distracted. An outing in the courtyard, I keep a careful watch of her.

Arms linked together, she's taking a stroll about the gardens with her father.

Lord Dorren, I've given him a small fiefdom. Lands to be used as he wills, he knows my plans for her and keeps my secret.

"There are also whispers of her having an arrangement with another."

"And it seems that you've spoken him into existence." I reply as her betrothed appears. Bringing her hand to his lips, he's intercepted by her guard.

"What are you doing?" She's a good distance away but I can still hear their conversation.

"You cannot touch the queen." States the guard.

"I'm not a queen!"

"What is he talking about?"

It's.. it's... will you excuse us father?"

A kiss from him and he takes his leave, uttering a few brief words to the two guards they back away a few paces.

"Queen?" He asks.

"King Thranduil has titled me as his mistress."

"And are you?"

"No, I'm not..."

"His whore?"

"I'm nobody's whore, king or other."

"Forgive me, hurt fuels my anger and my cruel words."

Using my elvish gifts, I tune into her. Picking up on her emotions, she cares for him, respects him, but she does not love him.

Sensing my intrusion, her gaze falls to mine. "Come let us talk in private." She says, accepting his offered arm.

"Now you see? This is not the behavior of a queen."

"You're right, it's not the behavior of a queen but she's not just a queen. She's my queen."

His sputterings and low mutterings are worthy of a good laugh.

"Send word of our union that is to take place within a week's time."

His babbling's halted as he attempts to discern if I'm being sportive.

"Has she already consented?"

"She will."

I hate the way that he looks upon her, a doting smile that causes her to blush. She's accepted an invitation to dine with me and took it upon herself to invite everyone with her.

Her father, her friend and the man. My mouth was fixed to send everyone away but her, but her narrow-eyed glare forced me to endorse her opposition.

"I've been told that you're a soldier of fortune."

"Yes, I've been given land in exchange for my loyalty to my prince."

"You must be well versed in your craft, to be kept on as a liegeman."

"Perhaps I can personally show you, one day soon." He replies.

Of course, he's not to be driven away so easily, but neither am I.

"Challenge accepted..."

"There's no need for games, and definitely no time for them. We have our hands full with "our" wedding." Interjects Lia, pointedly.

I've become accustomed to her heated stares and sour words. Offering her an amused smirk, a small aggravated huff is her response.

Lia doesn't have to accept me, and she knows this. I'm intrigued as to why she doesn't just walk away, why she tolerates me.

LIA

"There are many suitors but my father is waiting for the right one, we aspire to be like you."

Kelrona's being too familiar with the king.

"Everyone who's anyone was waiting to be introduced to his lordship, I myself included. I had wild imaginations that I would be chosen." She adds.

And definitely too forward... I don't know why but my fingers are itching to be locked in her hair.

Of noble blood, she could have easily been his other half. "Maybe there's still a chance that you might be." His response upsets me more than I care to admit.

A night out under the lights of the stars, we're celebrating new beginnings and new life.

"Are there any other lovers brave enough to venture into the maze of delights?" A royal attendant calls out.

"Let's go in."

"I don't know, what happens if I get lost?"

"Call out to me, and I'll find you." Taking my hand, I let Arryn lead me to the entrance.

"Ladies first, ten minutes head start." States the attendant with a wicked smile.

The maze is darker than the night. No light, but my elvish eyes can see moderately to make my way safely.

For comfort, I think of my mother and my favorite song that she used to hum to me as a child.

Eerily I can hear it softly playing on the air. A rustle near the hedges behind me, I peer into the darkness.

"Is anyone there?"

No response, I move along. Following the trail at a quicker pace, I haven't been in here long and I want to be done with it.

The humming has come to an end when I hear the sound of footsteps coming my way.

"Arryn?" I inquire.

The footsteps stop, and the silence is unnerving as I wait for them to restart again.

The "Maze of Delights", it should have been named the "Maze of Mystery and Spooks".

I'm officially done and make a dash for it. Skirts lifted, I'm at full speed when I hear someone giving chase.

Done playing someone's game, I come to a stop as the steps move closer to me at a slower pace.

Angered, I run straight for the sound and connect with a body.

A hand on my mouth stifles my screams as I struggle to remove myself from my assailant's arms.

"It's just me."

Relieved, I hug him tightly.

"You scared me."

"Shh..." He whispers, pulling me into the hedge.

It parts, closing around us. "I thought that I heard her."

Peering through the leaves, Thranduil and Kelrona move past our hiding place. Her arm's linked through his and she seems right at home on his arm.

Waiting in silence, his body moves behind mine and I relax into him. Loving the firmness of his hard body, I accept his fingers linking with mine.

My hand's lifted to his lips and a sigh escapes me. My eyes closing, I revel in the delightful sensations coursing through my body.

Wanting to feel his lips on mine, I hungrily capture his lips in a heated kiss. Matching my need for him, he pulls me through the other side of the hedge.

An enclosed space, my mind is on one thing and that's the removal of my clothing.

My body seems to be on fire and pulling at my clothing, his hand on mind stops me.

Trying to twist from his grasp, his grip tightens. Obeying his non-verbal command, I become submissive.

His eyes in the night seem to have gone from dark brown to a dark blue.

I have no time to worry about how, when a kiss subtle yet electrifyingly pleasurable moves from my lips, and on to my neck.

Leading his hands underneath my gown, my breath leaves my body in a quick gasp when his fingers meet the warmth between my thighs.

I love the pleasure that his fingers offer, the excitement, it's pure bliss.

My hips rocking in tune to his strokes, I ride his hand. My breathing matching his caresses, my senses are high.

The heat of his tongue circling my nipples through the fabric heightens the intensity of his roaming fingers.

My thoughts go to the king, I imagine that it's his hand between my legs, his lips upon my neck.

My climax peaking, I bury my face in his neck.

"I want you to cum for me."

That voice...

Spasms rack my body, as I succumb to my orgasm. His strong arms keeping me supported, I cling to him.

"You'll reject the soldier's claim."

That's not Arryn's voice.


	10. Chapter 10

The king, I don't know what came over me. Arryn and I have never...

I saw Arryn, but it was the king that I'd shared such an intimate moment with.

The Maze of Delights, it was indeed delightful.

Quietly berating myself for my treachery, a hand about my waist startles me.

His tall frame so close to mine forces me to catch my breath.

I love being near him and hate myself for it. That night in the maze has swayed my body if not my heart.

I want more of him...

The nosey nobles in the hall watching us make no attempt at discretion.

"My queen..." He says, his lips gently grazing my hand.

My king...

"What can I do for you?" I state, fighting the swoon that's threatening to take over.

"You can join me in my rooms later."

"That wouldn't be proper."

"And what happened in the maze was?"

"I didn't know that it was you."

"But in your heart you wanted it to be me." His words low and conspiratorial sends an unexpected shiver through my body.

I'm at a loss for words as he speaks the truth and I'm unable to deny it.

"Tonight then..." He says in parting.

Watching his departure, I'm aware of the open stares from the crowd.

"Lia...!" I'm pulled into a tight hug." Testing my archery skills, I miss my mark.

"You're happy..."

"I am..."

"Well... I'm happy for you."

"That's just like you, to not care for the source of my happiness."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Thranduil?"

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm so sorry. He's a king and you're a commoner. You really didn't think that the people would stand for that, did you?"

"Stand for what?"

"You and the king... Lia, I don't know if he's told you but we... you know."

"No, I don't know."

But it sounds like I'm going to have to snatch her bald at the end of this conversation.

"We were in the maze together." She says, delicately.

"Okay and..." I respond.

"The king and I... He... um..."

"Seduced you?"

"Yes, I know that you don't want him so everything should be fine. You'll be married soon, and I'll marry the king... Lia? What's wrong?"

"Get out..."

"Was it something that I said?"

"Leave me..."

"No, not until you tell me why."

I saw her with the king in the maze, but he was with me.

"You weren't with the king, Kelrona."

She's quiet for a moment letting my words register.

"Look, I know that being in a king's favor is romantic and unheard of for someone on your level."

"And I know that bedding a commoner is unheard of for someone on your level, but you did. And if the gossip about you is true, then it's been more than just Arryn." I snap back.

Her jaw drops, closes and reopens again. The trainer that I'm with exits, leaving just the two of us.

"Liar, you're just jealous that the king wants me!"

"The maze plays tricks of the mind, Kel. I know that it was Arryn that you were with because I was with the king."

"How do you know that, if the maze plays tricks?"

"He confirmed it when I spoke to him."

"How?"

"He referenced what we did when we were alone in the maze." I state, quietly.

"Well, I wonder what Arryn would have to say about all this. I would love his input on the matter."

"You wouldn't..."

"What do I have to say about what?"

My blood runs cold at the sound of his voice.

I'm graced with a wicked smirk from Kelrona, it's a game of hearts, dignity, and titles.

I'm uncomfortable when I'm pulled into his arms, turning away from his kiss. Arryn's confused expression says it all.

"What are you two squawking about?" He says cheerily.

"You and me and Lia... and the king." She says in a sing-song voice.

"What about us?" He's become alert hanging on to every word.

"Kelrona..." I caution.

I know that she's not willing to jeopardize our relationship over a king. I hope that our friendship means much more than that.

"Lia thinks that I was with you in the maze."

I guess it doesn't...

"That's absurd, why would you think that?"

"Yes Lia, why would you think that?" Kelrona inquires.

Fine, it's time that I put Kel in her place. I'm done with it all.

"What did we do Arryn, in the maze?"

"You know what we did."

"It's okay, Kelrona's a good friend. I have no secrets from her."

Her small smile drops.

"Well you're going to be my wife soon, so there's no shame in it."

"No, it's not." I state in agreeance.

"We made love in there that night."

"Did I lead or did you?" I ask.

"You initiated it."

"Did I ride you or did you dominate me?"

"You rode me."

"Did I say anything?" I probe.

"That you loved me and that Lia was going to be upset about it, but that she would get over it. I thought that you'd had too much wine."

Kelrona's been quiet the entire time and turning my attention to her, she's deathly pale.

"Are you all right?" Arryn inquires, going to her aid.

"Arryn you were with Kelrona in the maze."

The silence is loud and the tension's thick. "No, I was with you." He says, breaking the silence.

Kelrona's removed herself from his arm, her gaze going from him to me and then back to him.

"Then where were you?"

"She was with the king." Kelrona states, acting as if her whole world has come to an end.

She appears to be in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry Arryn..."

"Sorry about what? No, this... us it's not over. It was a mistake." He says, drawing me close my hand in his.

"I know..."

"I love you not her, I thought that I was with you. I saw you."

His words are sincere, he didn't know and so I can't hold that against him.

"I wonder how it feels to have the love of two men, while your friend has no one to love her."

"Kelrona..."

"No... Lia, I'll be fine. Just... I wish you the best in whomever you choose."

"She'll be okay." Arryn states, stopping my attempt to go after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Kelrona's upset with me and I didn't do anything. She's left the palace and has refused to respond to my letters.

I'm miserable and alone. My father is enjoying his new life as a merchant, and I don't want to bother him.

Refusing to entertain anyone, I've kept to myself. Eventually, I decided to take my leave of the palace and all the troubles it brought me.

Resuming my position with my father's new apprentices, I'm back to slaving away in the bakery.

"What's gotten into you?"

Too late I finally smell the burnt biscuits.

Removing them from the oven, I fan the smoke from my face.

"Another pan, Lia?"

"I'm sorry, It won't happen again."

"You said that four pans ago. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not tired, I promise I won't..."

"We don't need you for the rest of the day. Thank you." The head of the kitchen states, removing my pinny.

Taking the long route home, I pick some flowers for my table. Walking beside my horse, I reflect on my new life.

What am I going to do? My future was set and suited me just fine.

What can I do besides bake? Am I to accept Arryn, he'd bedded my friend. I care for him, but I can't.

Everything's been ruined...

Taking the letter from my door, I place it and the flowers on the table.

Removing my clothing for a bath, I place a pillow in front of my stomach. Turning sideways, I try to imagine what I would look like being pregnant.

Which won't be anytime soon, sighing I take my bath in silence.

I'm awakened in the middle of the night by footsteps and a low conversation. Venturing into the dining area, I have a small dagger for protection.

Two unknown men, one of my guards at the palace, and... the king. "What are you doing in my home?"

Those beautiful blue eyes watching me, I can't even look away.

A slight wave of his hand and the others exit my house, closing the door quietly behind them.

"You missed our union ceremony." Refilling his cup, he offers me a drink.

"What?" I state, ignoring his offer.

"Your father gave his blessing."

"That doesn't mean that I've accepted you."

"We both know that that's not the truth." He says, handing me a drink

The king is very pleasing to the eyes, and I can't deny what my body feels for him.

"Your suitor sends his regards." He says, handing me my letter.

"Must you take liberties with everything."

I'm the king, why should I not?"

"It's late, and I'd like to go back to bed. What do you want?" I ask snatching the letter from his hand.

"You."

That one word causes my heart to skip a beat. His eyes hold more than just a hint of lust in them. A heated gaze that warms my body in all of the right places.

"And if I deny you." I make out. My throat seems to have become restricted as I try to regain control of my breathing.

The room seems smaller with him so near. "You wont..." He says, his fingers trailing lightly over my breasts.

The soft material of my gown brushes against the peaks of my nipples, and the sparks of pleasure streaking through my body leaves me breathless.

I love the way that he kisses me. Forceful and aggressive, as my gown's lifted above my head.

His lips returning to mine, I'm in a frenzy trying to remove his clothing. I want to feel his bare skin on mine.

Removing his shirt, it's tossed aside. Running my hands along his chest I'm turned on by the solid strength of his body.

Going lower still the hardness that greets my hand alarms me. Forcing my hand back onto his manhood the intensity of his gaze emboldens me.

Releasing him from the confines of his trousers an audible gasp of pleasure escapes his lips.

The light kisses applied to my sensitive area as I stroke his length makes my knees weak.

A hand on the table for support, his tongue gently circles my breast as his large hands firmly tease my sex.

"Mmm..."

My legs around his waist, a wave of pain hits me as his staff slowly invades my center.

Holding onto him tightly, my body tenses as I endure the taking of my virginity.

His soft words and well-placed kisses offer me consolation as the pain becomes less severe.

Lying back on the table, I'm pulled down towards the edge. I can't keep my hands off of him, his hard steady strokes has his name coming from my lips.

My craving for him is overwhelming as I aim to reach my end quickly. In tune with each other, I match his tempo.

Keeping pace with his rhythm, the excitement of our bodies joined as one I'm pulled back into his arms.

The heat of the moment, the pleasure his body gives mine, his whispered endearments...

My orgasm cresting, my pace increases. Giving in to his passion mine soon follows, the warmth of his seed filling my flower.

The last waves of our sexual climax leaving my body, I'm in ecstasy. A kiss from him, heartfelt and flaming...

When I awake the king is gone. A peek under the covers and I know that it wasn't a dream.

A smile lights my face, as I prepare for the day.

Going out into the noon sun, I feel refreshed and happy when I notice the two guards.

"What are you still doing here?"

"The kings has tasked us with escorting you back to the palace."

"Tell the king that I have work to do."

"He also advised us to chain you and drag you back if you declined."

"You wouldn't dare..."

The chains dangling from his hand, I offer a tense smile and accept his assistance onto my horse.

Shut up into a room and guarded at the palace. Attendants bathe and dress me, I endure it with barely controlled anger.

I can't wait to lay eyes on the king. A good closed fisted tap upside his head, should right all his wrongdoings.

I'm still stewing over his mistreatment of my will when I'm deposited in front of a door.

It's immediately opened to an assembly of my people. A path leads to my father and the king, they're waiting for me.

Turning to escape, two guards appear at my side. "I still have the irons, my lady." Whispers one.

Fine. Head held high, back straight I make my way down the aisle with my wardens.

Nor wanting any further delays, I keep up a brisk angry stride.

The closer that I get to him, the faster my heartbeats and I slow to a snail's pace.

He's stunningly beautiful and coming to a stop in front of him, my legs almost give out.

Latching onto him for support, his arms about my waist save me from an embarrassing tumble.

The memory of our sexual tryst fresh in my mind, flushed and overcome with a wave of heat I release him.

Fanning myself rapidly, a loud unanimous chuckle from the crowd heightens the inferno and makes me nervous.

"Why do you act as if you're afraid of me?" He says, taking my hand in his.

"It's not you."

"Then what is it?"

"Your title, all of this." I state, with a wave of my hand.

"You don't want to be my queen?"

I don't mind being his queen...

"I'm a baker's daughter, the highest that I aspired to was the wife of a Baron, and not from my people."

"A title does not make you who you are."

"Tell that to the nobles." I state, with just a hint of acid.

"I chose you, and you're my queen."

I'm at a loss for words, I don't know how to be a queen. I know how to bake and I'm sure that queens don't do that.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll accept me."

His small smile as his lips, greet my hand sends a quiver of excitement through my core.

"Lia?" Questions my father.

I'd have to be unbalanced to reject him. The King's handsome and what he does to my body is heavenly.

"I accept you." I reply.

Placing my other hand in my father's, the king's hand is placed atop mine.

His fingers linking with mine, I can't stop the smile and blush when I receive a slight squeeze from him.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Love Affair

*I decided to change the story. The HEA is present but it's not as "Vanilla" as the other stories.

Lora  
Bored with her marriage, she finds happiness in the arms of others. How could she have known that one night spent in the arms of an elf, would change her world completely?

Thranduil  
He never expected to love again. He was resigned to his light fading with the love of his beloved wife still in his heart. Fate had other plans.

Chapter Text

Walking the halls of my home I've grown tired of this drab existence. The sun rises with my morning preparations and sets with my trek down the same lengthy halls to my bedroom.

The overseer of a large manor, I rule with an iron fist. There's no time for dilly-dallies or dawdles.

My servants work until the job is complete and if it is not correct it is done over until it is. I don't care how long it takes.

Passing by my favorite painting, I run my fingers along the length of the frame and a smudge of dust is my reward.

The ringing of the bell permanently attached to my waist is loud in the large corridor. It doesn't stop ringing until a chambermaid appears at my side.

"My lady." She answers with a small bow of her head.

"This painting is dirty. I want it and all the rest cleaned before anyone retires." I state with a small wave of my hand towards the sweeping hall and the multitude of images that lines the walls.

Her eyes round as saucers, she nods again before hurrying off.

Entering my rooms it's late. A hot bath awaits me, the steam coming from the waters inviting as the team of three maids help me prepare.

Fragrant oils are applied to the water, as two of them help me undress. My nightly ritual, their soft hands gently caress my body as the layers of clothing is removed.

My favorite pet Eden runs her warm hands down my stomach, before raising my gown above my head. Discreetly her fingers graze the peaks of my breasts, soft and quickly.

A lightning streak of pleasure from my belly to the junction between my thighs hits expectantly. Maintaining my composure I settle into the bath.

My eyes close as the warm water engulfs my body. I allow myself a sigh of relief, as the tension starts to leave my body.

"You may go." I instruct the maids.

The door closing quietly behind them, I slowly slide deeper into the warmth and stay for as long as I can hold my breath.

Coming back up, a towel's placed in my hand.

"I thought that I had dismissed all of you," I state to Eden, as I delicately dry my face. I don't even have to see her, to know that it's her.

At times, she tends to think that she can disobey me at her leisure.

"I want to stay with you."

"You can't my husband will be back tonight."

"And for how long this time?"

"You speak out of term," I reply.

The room's gone eerily quiet, the sound's almost deafening. It seems that it's forever, and I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel a disturbance in the water.

The small droplets from the sponge send a shiver throughout my body, as they trickle down past the peaks of my breasts.

Eden's always been my favorite from a long list of lovers. It saddens me that as of late, she's become too fixated on me.

"Perhaps I could be of service. My gift to you until the master of the house departs." The sponge dips lower, leaving a trail of heat and awakening an urge of need.

Kneeling beside the bath, one hand gently palms my breast. The sponge is discarded, as her fingers slowly continue their travels.

Thoughts of past lovers flood my mind. I imagine that it's their hands on my body.

A small intake of air escapes my lips when her fingers make a connection with my bud. The rhythmic pressure of her hand incites a molten heat of desire.

Spreading my legs wider, her pace increases. Enjoying the pleasure that Eden's giving my body, a soft moan from me is her reward.

Gripping the edge of the bath tightly my body tenses as a finger enters my center. Loving the sensation of her palm stroking my nub in cadence with her fingers plunging in and out of my sex, I'm in heaven.

Her strokes reaching a feverish pitch, my body tightens and a hand covering my lips suppresses my proclamation of fulfillment.

The waves of pleasure subsiding, In my delirium of satisfaction, I don't notice that Eden has disappeared and my husband has entered the room.

"You knew of my arrival. Why has there not been a bath drawn for me, and where is my supper?" He inquires gruffly and in an instant, the moment's gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lora, what do you think?"

Our hostess motioning for the servant to refill our cups brings me back to reality.

"I'm sorry?" I inquire.

"The joining of man and elf in marriage?"

"I've never really thought about it." Taking a sip of my tea, the light breeze of the spring evening caresses my skin. We'd taken tea in the gardens and it's a lovely sight all of the flowers in full bloom.

"Have you ever seen one?"

"I have, and they're beautiful." States my good friend Martine.

"We all will soon enough, I suspect. Have you accepted the Elvin King's invitation?" Our hostess Elise asks.

"With speed." Says Martine with a small conspirational smile.

"Oh... Is there something that our dearest friend isn't telling us?" Waving the server away, she takes a bite of a biscuit before daintily patting her mouth free of crumbs.

The mischief shining brightly in her eyes can only mean one thing.

A Man… or in this case, an elf.

"Must you keep us in suspense? We all know what happens when the lord of the manor is away." Elise states.

A suggestive wink in my direction, I feign scandalization.

"Not I." I reply, fanning myself quickly.

"Nor I." Says another.

"And neither do I." Says Elise smartly, with a knowing smirk.

We're all liars the whole lot of us.

Elise has an ongoing advantageous relationship with our neighbor Lord Bevins.

The lady "Nor I" has been taking advantage of the stable men in her husband's periodic absences.

And I, well… I've been sharing my bed with the chambermaids, a footman or two, and the gamekeeper.

Country living has its benefits and a multitude of scandals.

"I had thought that you would accompany me." I accuse, following my husband out to the waiting carriage.

The door slamming shut in my face, I have to step back to not get hit with it.

"If we are to remain in our continued means of living, then I must attend to my duties."

A hard rapt on the roof and he's off at a hard rapid pace.

I'm left standing there in the evening sun looking dull-witted staring after him.

"My lady, shall I tell the cook to prepare you a quick supper, then?"

I had planned on joining the others at the Elven celebration tonight.

An honor that has never been extended to man before. I want to see how they live, what wonders they have.

And I will…

"No, have the carriage brought around. I leave in an hour's time."

Hurrying into the house the ringing bell echos clamorously in my wake.

A quick dressing, we arrived in record time. Our appearance isn't announced, as this isn't standard for the elves.

The room's a sea of bodies and making our rounds Martine's giddy with excitement.

My eyes wandering around the brightly lit room, my excitement mounts at the handsome male elves in attendance.

"They're all beautiful," I whisper, gazing upon the multitude of tall lithe figures and strikingly attractive features.

"Yes, they are." She whispers back with fervor.

Her enthusiasm's catching and I'm more than a little curious as to whom she's been entertaining.

"Is he here?" I inquire.

"Who?"

"Don't play coy with me, Martine. You forget that I'm your real true friend, I know you well."

A small laugh and her voice is lowered even more. "He is."

"Do I know him?" I ask, offering a small smile to one of the handsome faces attached to a wonderful body.

"I know that you don't."

Then it is as I suspected.

"When did you have time to meet an elf?"

"I was introduced by a past lover. He had business with our host."

"The elven king himself?"

"Yes, and he's a sight to behold. If he'd have asked I'd have given myself to him right then and there, upon our first meeting."

"Oh... scandalous indeed."

Accepting a cup of wine from a server, we continue our movement through the crowd.

"Ha… You forget dearest friend, that I know all of your dirty little deeds also, Mrs. Prude."

Martine and I are like two peas in a pod. We both have a salacious appetite for carnal pleasures.

"Perhaps I'll make introductions."

"I'd rather you not."

"Come now, what are you afraid of? Aren't you tired of the help?"

A small bow's given in respect, as a young elven male makes way for us.

"Martine…" We're interrupted by a male.

Recognition brightens her eyes before she rushes into his arms. "I'm glad that you came." He says sincerely.

She's gazing at him like a starry-eyed lover when I feel a twinge of jealousy.

Removing himself from her embrace, he clears his throat. "oh, I'm sorry. Riston, this is my good friend Lora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Can I ask a favor, dearest." Says Matine Sweetly.

"Anything."

"I need another drink." Her discreet wink isn't so discreet.

"Of course."

Disappearing into the crowd, I'm led to the nearest wall. "What do you think?"

"He's beautiful, as they all are," I answer uncaringly.

"I'm leaving Arnald, I'm not going back."

Thinking that I'd misheard her, I lean in closely. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, Lora. Tonight you'll leave without me. Mirkwood is to be my home, for the rest of my days."


	14. Chapter 14

The nobles... Elf and man alike take joy from the festivities. My eyes scan the overcrowded room and coming to rest on the beauty standing near the wall.

She's deep in conversation with another female and from her facial expressions, she's not too happy.

Focusing my attention on her, I pick up their conversation.

"What do you mean that you're leaving Arnald. Martine, you can't be serious."

"I am. I'm in love Lora in case you haven't noticed."

"With an elf? Do you know anything about him?"

"Of course I do. I'm not a lovelorn fool..."

"Well, you could have fooled me!"

"I can't believe that you just said that. I thought that you would be happy for me."

A hand going to her temple, the beauty inhales deeply.

"I am happy for you, it's just that... I can't believe that you're serious."

"I love him and he loves me. And speaking of..."

They're joined by two males. Introductions are made and I detach my ears from their conversation.

"Lord Thranduil may I present my daughter Neiren."

"My lord." A deep bow's bestowed upon me and rising, the dark-eyed female has a pretty smile for me.

It's been ages since my wife's passing and more than enough time has passed for me to take another. The nobles will not let me rest until I've done so.

Offering up their daughters without shame, I endure it with barely concealed patience.

"She's lovely."

"We're staying in residence at the palace should you desire her company."

It's the lesser nobles that seek to rise above their station that's off-putting.

"I do not, but it would please me greatly if you were to excuse yourselves and vacate the palace at once."

The young woman's eyes widen at my request. A small bow and he quickly ushers her away. "What did we do?" The daughter inquires on a whisper.

It's early but I've grown tired of the celebration already.

"My King, may I introduce Martine and her friend Lora." My departure's interrupted by Lord Riston and company.

My gaze falls to the dark-haired beauty and her face registers surprise.

"You're grace." Riston's mate bows politely.

The beauty seems enthralled, incapable of speech or movement.

Taking her hand in mine, I honor her with a kiss. Her gaze never breaking from mine, the hands quickly rescued from my clutches.

"I was just leaving, but If you have time I would like a word in private with you," I state, turning my attention to Lord Riston.

LORA

His soft hands raise mine to his lips and I'm taken aback at the unexpectant lust that sweeps through my body.

Reclaiming my hand sharply, he's perplexed at my sudden shift in attitude.

I want to throttle Martine for the smirk that she's unsuccessfully trying to hide.

We're taken to a room and left waiting while the king and Martine's new fancy hold a conference in the other room.

"The king never greeted me like that." Says Martine, as she paces the room at a spirited pace.

I'm seated, as for some reason my legs have given out on me. It was a task to not fall over, as we followed them to the room.

Draining my wine glass dry, I refill it and attempt to empty it again in the same manner.

The king's amazingly handsome. He's the most beautiful male that I've ever seen and yet still masculine.

His deep baritone resonated all the way to my center. His lips, hot and gentle incited a jolt of desire in between my thighs. I can still feel the imprint of his lips on my hand.

"What do you think that they're discussing?"

" I don't know and I don't care."

"Someone's in a mood." She says, her strides coming to an end.

"The news that I won't get to see my good friend anymore has rankled my disposition."

"I'll still visit, just not as much."

"We'll see," I state dismissively.

She's happy and I don't want to ruin her happiness with my sour mood.

We spend the next hour or so in silence, with her rising expectantly when a male elf enters the room.

She's called away and I'm left alone. Sighing in relief that I can have some alone time to manage my thoughts, my eyes wander around the room.

It's a rather nice room. In fact, nice hardly does it justice. Beautiful gilded furniture and tapestries abound.

Wine glass in hand, I take my time examining the furnishings. It's the bed that captures and holds my attention. It's big enough to fit all six of my favorite household pets and myself included.

Placing the glass on the bedside table, my slippers are removed and I climb atop the bed. Loving the feel of the soft fabric, my garter and hose are quickly discarded.

Reveling in the soft down of the coverings, my thoughts drift to the Gamekeeper that I've been bedding. An ardent lover, I love his rough handling of my person.

My hand mimics his as they run the length of my body. My fingers stopping to gently tease the hard peaks of my breasts.

The wine taking over, I'm bold in my exploration. My fingers drift lower as my passion heightens.

I'm almost to my destination when a voice brings me from my sexual stupor.


	15. Chapter 15

"May I?"

My eyes immediately open to the king at the foot of the bed. I want to be mortified but the drink won't let me.

Instead, I'm turned on by his heated stare. My lips part in an apology but the words never come.

His gaze holding mine, I make my decision. Martine was right... I am tired of the help. I might as well add royalty to my repertoire of ungodly sins.

Recklessly putting on a show, my gowns slowly drawn upwards. Peering at me with those beautiful blue eyes, my gaze wanders the length of his large frame.

His robe's removed and closing my eyes, I take my pleasure in front of him.

Focused on pleasuring myself, I don't feel his movement on to the bed.

His hand replaces mine and his slow rhythmic petting has me burying my face in his chest.

He smells of the earth and clutching at his shirt, the pulsating thump of his heart beats in tune with the throbbing pounding below.

His fingers slick with my nectar, two fingers gently tease my nub. A soft moan from my lips is his reward.

"Lora..." He says softly, testing my name.

Edging closer to my undoing, I want more. I need to feel his body on mine.

My prayers are answered when I'm forcefully flipped onto my stomach. My bottoms immediately raised as I wait expectantly.

The juice from my essence greets his probing member and he lets slip a satisfied sigh.

A soft intake of breath is my response to his sex entering my womb. The anticipation is too much and I push back on his length, which causes discomfort in a pleasurable manner.

Fully taking all of him, his large hands guide my hips as I thrust backward on his manhood.

A rush of Lust and delirium has me saying his name in tune to his strokes. My head is pushed lower into the soft bedding as our tempo increases.

The room's filled with our sexual song. The smacks of my bottom into his pelvis, my soft moans, and his pleasured murmurings make up our sexual hymn.

A swell of rapture emanates from my center and shoots streaks of bliss throughout my body. My thrusts become savage as I aim to reach a much-needed release.

His hard rod pounding into my core, the building tension escalates. Clutching the bed covers, the dew from my flower explodes onto his staff.

My honeypot has a firm hold on his stalk, as wave after wave of my orgasm reverberates onto his length. His grip on my hips intensifies, as my warm pulsating sex forces him to release his seed.

"It's a shame, I cannot believe it." It's our weekly ritual gathering at Elise's home.

"She abandoned him for an elf," adds one of the ladies.

If she only knew what those elves could do. I never knew a man with such stamina. To finish and to only need a few seconds of recovery before he's ready again.

The king made it a night to remember, as I'm unable to think of anything else but him and that night.

He definitely puts my husband to shame, hell Eden the chambermaid did that and she doesn't have the equipment to even compete with men.

"And what happened to you? I saw you disappear with her, that elvish-man and the elven king." Probes a friend.

The nosey wretch...

"Did she say anything?" Inquires another.

"No, she didn't." I lie. Word spread fast about Martine's treachery and the whole nobility is in an uproar about the latest transgression from one of us.

"Why are we even discussing her?" I ask.

"She was our friend, and she casts doubts on our reputation as well."

"Oh, like yours wasn't already tainted by your own misdeeds." I counter with derision.

A few smirks are hidden behind drinks, as the victim of my ill words immediately comes to her feet in a huff.

Sputtering incoherently I quietly await her verbal attack. My already aggravated countenance dares her to.

My silent message is received and she bows out. Elise gives me a meaningful look, before following in her friend's angry departure.

"What's gotten into you?" Elise joins me during our walk in the garden.

If she only knew...

"My friend has abandoned more than just her husband," I reply.

"Martine is in love, we should all be as fortunate."

He arms linking with mine, we take another turn about the garden.

"But something tells me that there is something more to this silence. What is it, Lora?"

The eldest of us all, Elise has taken on the motherly role for us country bumpkins. Away from society and yet not. Propriety must be maintained and she holds us all to it.

We confide in her, she's the keeper of our secrets. It's a blessing to have a friend such as her.

I haven't told a soul, and it's been eating away at me.

"I've shared the elven king's bed."

"Oh, a king... I've yet to reach as high."

We're both silent. I in my thoughts of the king and her in her own.

"And...?" She says after a while.

"I can't stop thinking about him. It was random our lying together but... he's perfect. I don't understand."

I've had good partners and none have left me unsatisfied save my husband. Who treats me like a rutting post. The king is different, I can't explain it.

A servant interrupts our stroll delivering a message.

"It seems that you have a visitor." She says, after reading the card.

Perplexed, I don't know who could be visiting at Elise's home instead of asking to be received at mine.

"I'll send the others away. The drawing room should give you some privacy from prying ears.

Her smile says it all... Martine! She found me away at my home and knew that I'd be at Elise's.

Making my way at a fast past to the drawing-room, it's been weeks since I last saw her.

I want to know everything, is she happy? What has her life been like with her elf?

"Martine, I've missed you!" I state out of breath.

My friend is not of fair hair and beautifully handsome.


End file.
